1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a reciprocatory shaver, and more particularly, to a reciprocatory dry shaver having three cutter heads extending in closely adjacent and parallel relation to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reciprocatory dry shavers having a plurality of floating cutter heads are known in the art, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,792. In the prior art shaver, a head frame is provided on a shaver housing to mount two cutter heads of elongated configuration. The two cutter heads are floatingly supported at longitudinal ends thereof to associated end walls of the head frame by means of spring members. The spring members are formed within the end walls so as not to add extra width and length dimensions to the head frame even with the incorporation of the support members in the head frame. Nevertheless, when the head frame is required to mount additional floating cutter head for more sophisticated shaving performance in cooperation with the two other cutter heads, additional spring members are difficult to accommodate within a limited space in the end walls of the head frame and could be accommodated within the end wail only at the expense of a considerable increase in the size of the head frame, which fails to give a compact design to the head frame.